Body Talk
by DarkAngelGrl22567
Summary: A ONE-SHOT for AKUROKU DAY!   LEMON!  YAOI!  Axel and Roxas are having a little spat...  again.


**A/N: Alright, this is for AkuRoku day! Yay! I couldn't think about a plot for a whole day, and this originally WASN'T going to be a lemon, but it kinda led in that direction.**

**THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! (Even though it's not that great of a lemon! XD) **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts! If I did, this scene TOTALLY would've ended up in the game! XD Jk!**

**Body Talk

* * *

**

_A comb, a pair of headphones, three pencils, and two books. _

These were all things that Axel had thrown at him by his boyfriend, who had now forgotten about throwing things at him and returned to the hoarse screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, AXEL? HOW?" The blonde yelled at the top of his lungs. His blue eyes wide and filled with rage.

"Would you calm _down_? It's not what you think!" Axel tried to plead, but Roxas didn't stop yelling to hear him.

"YOU BASTARD! TO THINK AFTER _ALL _I DID FOR YOU, YOU REPAY ME BY SLEEPING WITH THAT _WHORE!_"

Axel was getting fed up with Roxas just going by what _Xion_ told him happened. None of it was true. He never laid a _finger_ on his sister. Larxene _was _a whore, but that was only _part_ of why Axel wouldn't even dream about touching her.

"I _didn't _sleep with her! If you would just shut up and listen to me, you'll know!" Axel yelled back.

"Like _hell_ I will! Xion told me everything, from start to finish, asshole! I can't believe you!"

Roxas probably didn't realize the lower tone in his voice, but Axel did. And that was a sign that Roxas was _starting_ to get doubtful.

"Oh, so you'll believe her, little Miss I-Lied-About-Having-Saix's-Baby! C'mon, Roxas! Grow a brain! She was obviously trying to start shit again!"

"But-"

"Roxie. C'mon, do you honestly believe I'd betray you like that? And with _Larxene_? You know I have better taste than that." He teased, trying to lessen the tension.

A smirk ghosted across the younger boy's face before he turned serious again. "Are you _sure_ you didn't sleep with her?"

Axel nodded. "I'm positive."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Roxas' shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh. "Alright, I believe you. Sorry I freaked out, I just… Couldn't believe you would do something like that with my _sister_."

Axel snorted. "Me either. I mean, it'd be more believable with _anyone _else, except her."

Roxas glared at him. "_What?"_

"Uhhh, nothing. Let's just get going shall we? We were supposed to meet Demyx and Zexion at the movies an hour ago. Dem probably thinks we died or something." Axel chuckled at the thought of Demyx freaking out to Zexion about them.

Roxas sighed again, and tugged on Axel's coat sleeve. "Wait…"

Axel turned back to him and was instantly grateful. Roxas' small lips met his in a heated kiss, obviously meant as a further apology. Roxas was gripping Axel's coat zipper and was going to un-zip it when Axel's hand caught his.

They separated and were both breathing hard. "Like I said," Axel led Roxas out of the house and to his truck, "Dem and Zexion are probably waiting, so we should probably wait for the make-up sex until _after_ the movie."

"Hmmmm… Sounds okay to me." Roxas replied with a devilish smile. "But, uh, I get to be on top this time."

Axel raised his eyebrows at him, and was about to protest before the images of Roxas taking full control of the situation caused him to be mute for a minute.

"Excellent." Axel told him. "And don't forget to use those fuzzy pink handcuffs I just bought. They were gonna be for you to be cuffed to the bed, but I can make do with you cuffing me tonight."

Roxas grabbed him and kissed him again before pulling back with their lips just _barely_ touching. "Can't wait."

Axel smirked at him before starting the truck and driving to the theatre, hoping that Demyx chose a short movie cause he couldn't wait to get home and enjoy whatever Roxas had planned for him.

The movie was done and over with and Axel was just about the break through his pants and tackle Roxas right in the truck, but he told himself to be patient. Although, Roxas was making it hard with the way he would kiss down his neck while he was driving and ghost his hand over his crotch at just the right place to make it painful for him to be in skinny jeans of all things.

"Roxas… I'm trying to drive you know." Axel said through gritted teeth as Roxas continued to nip and kiss the side of his neck.

He could feel Roxas smile against his skin. "I know, but I trust you not to crash." And he turned his attention back to Axel's neck.

Axel had to focus on the street ahead and not on what Roxas' hand was now doing to him, which wasn't unpleasant, but not a good idea.

Eventually, they did get back to their apartment safely and he heard Roxas' snickering once they had parked and Axel practically jumped out of his truck and didn't hesitate in grabbing the blonde's face and kissing him fiercely.

Axel rubbed his knee against Roxas and was pleasantly surprised to see Roxas was just as hard as he was. "Is Roxie excited?" He teased in-between kisses.

"Less talking, more kissing." Roxas replied as he led him into their apartment and further in to the master bedroom.

Axel was about to rip Roxas' pants off when he was stopped.

"Nuh-uh-uh." Roxas breathed. "Remember? _I _get full control tonight."

Axel smirked at him. "As you wish."

"You're damn right."

Roxas' hands trailed up Axel's shirt, creating goose-bumps as he slowly took it off and tossed it to a random corner in the room. He then shoved Axel on the bed and Axel watched lustfully as Roxas slowly took off his own shirt. His pale skin seemingly paler than normal when the moonlight shone on it, but Axel loved it. Roxas looked even more beautiful then.

"You're beautiful, Roxie." Axel whispered to him, echoing his thoughts.

Roxas leaned over him and kissed him again. "Thanks, babe. But, shhh." He placed a finger on Axel's lips. "No more talking."

Axel obliged as Roxas dragged his fingers down Axel's chest and his stomach, tracing every muscle he came by, making Axel shiver as he imagined those same hands gripping him tightly as they pumped him. It made Axel's mouth water with the realization that that daydream was about to come true.

As Roxas reached his pants button and zipper he ordered him to take off his boots, and he did eagerly. Axel watched as Roxas helped him shimmy out of his jeans, to which his manhood now was able to stand proudly without the confines of the denim anymore. The jeans were tossed to where the shirts were as well and were as easily forgotten as Roxas worked on his boxers.

Axel was now fully naked and waiting impatiently for Roxas to pleasure him like he knew he would. Pre-cum was already leaking from him from Roxas' earlier teasing, and he was surprised when Roxas swiped a finger across the head and slipped it into his mouth, his eyes closing and Axel thought he heard slight moans coming from him.

Roxas was now on the bed and on his hands and knees above Axel. The red-head was surprised at how much he liked being dominated by Roxas, normally it was the other way around and Roxas would be where he was already screaming out in pleasure as Axel's mouth dipped up and down on him until he came deliciously into his mouth and Axel wouldn't waste a drop.

He could barely control himself when Roxas small mouth wrapped around his head and he felt his tongue swirl around it.

"Oh, god!" Axel groaned as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling only, relishing it.

Roxas' mouth went further down, his tongue following, and Axel had to focus on not thrusting into the blonde's mouth for fear of choking him. As Roxas went even _further_ down Axel couldn't even describe the sensations rippling through him. It just felt so _good._ His moans got louder as Roxas went back up, lightly dragging his teeth along with him, before dipping back down again, this time taking _all_ of him in, and Axel felt Roxas' throat by how tight it got near the tip.

And when Axel thought he could take it no more, Roxas dipped up and down faster, using his teeth, his tongue, _everything_, and Axel could feel his release coming soon.

Axel tried to tell Roxas that he was about to come, but every time he opened his mouth, groans were the only thing that erupted from him. Word forming was completely beyond him now.

The blonde went faster, Axel's legs tensing to the point of almost pain, until he felt the tension slowly lessen and his seed burst into his lover's mouth. Roxas swallowed and pulled back, kissing Axel's tip before walking towards the bureau in their room, leaving Axel confused, but too exhausted from the orgasm to ask him what he was doing. He was answered silently though, when Roxas came back with a bottle of KY lubricant and a smirk.

"I love you, babe," He said as he opened it and squirted a huge hand full on his hand and rubbed it on Axel. "But, in case, you haven't noticed, you're not exactly tiny, so this is a necessity if you want me to enjoy this."

Axel chuckled. "Thought we weren't going to talk?" He asked, as Roxas tore off his shoes and jeans leaving him fully naked too, and slathered on more of the lube on himself before crawling on top of Axel to eye-level.

"We're not."

Roxas crashed their lips together and instantly dove his tongue in to meet with Axel's and Axel could still somewhat taste some of his essence left in Roxas' mouth, which made him hard all over again.

Roxas broke away and kissed his way down Axel again, before bracing himself by gripped Axel's hips and slowly lowered himself onto Axel, the blonde clenched himself around Axel as soon as the red-head was completely sheathed in him. Axel hissed with pleasure, and gripped Roxas' shaft before pumping him with the same pace as Roxas.

Amidst the sighs and huff's Axel couldn't help but think about how similar this time was compared to their first time being physically intimate. The only difference was Roxas knew what he was doing and Axel wasn't leading him with every movement. To him, Roxas still felt the same to him and he was glad. It assured him in some weird way whenever they were together like this that they wouldn't ever separate. Even after fights like the one they had earlier that evening.

Axel bit his lip to keep from crying out when Roxas clenched around him a third time.

Eventually, Axel didn't let Roxas do all the work and his hips met Roxas', setting a faster pace, and increasing the pleasure tenfold with the added friction it caused.

Axel still appreciated Roxas' beauty in the moonlight, the sweat glistening on his chest and face - making him seem like an angel, or a Greek god. But he was _his_ Greekgod.

Axel yanked him down with sudden harshness as they both increased their speeds so their once slow love-making turned into a sex-frenzy, and kissed him hungrily. As they separated, Axel held Roxas so that their faces were inches apart. Sweat was started pour off of the blonde and Axel assumed the sheet would be drenched with his own perspiration as well.

Axel gripped Roxas' face with both hands and whispered, "I love you."

Roxas smiled at him and breathed back, "I love you, too."

They kissed once again, Axel trying to pour all of his love for the blonde into that one kiss as their speed increased again and then Axel could feel another orgasm in the near future.

They broke apart and cried out, all thoughts of remaining quiet out the window as they both came simultaneously; Roxas coming all over Axel's stomach and a little on his chest. Axel swiped it up with his hand and licked it clean.

Roxas collapsed on the bed beside Axel and Axel turned so that he faced Roxas, whose face was still covered in moonlight, except for the slight shadows Axel's hair caused. Their breathing was the only thing heard throughout the room.

Axel gripped Roxas to him and kissed him on his forehead, deciding they could take their showers and wash the sheets in the morning.

Just as Axel was half-asleep Roxas spoke up.

"You know… I never got to use those fuzzy handcuffs…"

And Axel was instantly ready for round two…

* * *

**Review! **


End file.
